Gone- A Percy Jackson fanfiction
by linneafairy
Summary: Camp Half-Blood turns its back on Percy Jackson. Where we he go? Will he be able to return when Camp Half-blood needs him most?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was leaving camp. He hastily threw all his clothes into a single suitcase, capped riptide and put it in his pocket, considered bringing his minotaur horn but decided against it, and was about to leave when he realized it was bright daylight outside. He sighed. He'd wait till midnight.

His life had started to go downhill the day Jay came to camp, bringing with him Grover and a hellhound. He had scrambled in the border, narrowly missing a paw swipe. A few more experienced demigods had run over to help, quickly killing the hellhound and helping Grover and Jay up and over to the Big House. Typical demigod arrival, you know? But it didn't end there. Jay was obnoxious and arrogant from the start, and when Zeus claimed him not five minutes into the campfire, Jay basically assumed he should run the camp. It wasn't going to happen, and Percy'd told him that. He could barely lift a sword on his own. Jay immediately took a disliking to Percy.

For the last few weeks, Jay had been slowly undermining his position at camp. He would do things like cutting the buds off the Demeter cabin's roses, or sabotaging a Hermes cabin prank, and then blame it on Percy. Only his best friends stayed close to him. Once he saw that, though, he brought it up a notch- stealing, actually cutting Piper's hair in her sleep, really mean stuff. And, of course, blame it on poor Percy.

Soon, only Nico, Annabeth and Thalia didn't believe Jay's lies. But then, came the final straw- Annabeth's betrayal.

Percy was about to meet Annabeth on the beach. He had decided to come early, to set up a picnic for them to eat together. He smiled, imagining the adorable look of surprise on her face when she would find out. As he came closer, though, picnic basket in hand, he heard voices. Two blond-hair people were sitting on the beach. Percy squinted. A girl and a boy. Who, though? Percy crouched down, and then crept forward until her was hidden behind a large bush.

"Oh, Jay, I'll love you till the day I die, you know it," said a familiar voice which Percy immediately recognized. No, it couldn't be-

"Say it again, Annabeth," begged Jay.

"I'll love you forever," said Annabeth, and crashed her lips into Jay's, knocking him to the ground. She laid down on top of him, and he put his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Percy stood up and stepped out from behind the bush.

Annabeth sat up quickly. "It's not what it looks like..."

"Yes it is, and you know it." Percy threw the basket at his feet in disgust. A little blue velvet box tumbled out and fell open, revealing a sparkle inside. "Whatever. I guess you never even cared."

It was only when he was too far away to see that Annabeth realized what she had done.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy sat down hard on his bunk, trying not to cry. He would put it behind him. And at 12:00 tonight, he would leave.

He started to hum.

 _Heigh, ho, nobody home_

 _Meat nor drink nor money have I none,_

 _yet I will be merry..._


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all- Thanks so much to everybody who followed or favorited or reviewed- or even just read- my story! I love you guys, you're amazing, virtual cookies for everybody (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An alarm clock pierced through the darkness of the Poseidon Cabin, pulling its lone inhabitant out from the realm of Morpheus and into reality. A pair of sea-green eyes blinked open. Percy yawned and sat up, groping around for the alarm clock and finally managing to bash the off button. As the events of the previous day came back to him, he realized it really wouldn't do to wake anyone else up at this point.

He dragged his suitcase out from under the bed, fully packed. He had gone to bed in his jeans and t-shirt, and he pulled on his hoodie as well, making sure the hood was fully up. Nobody from this stupid camp would ever see his face again.

Percy crept to the door, carrying his suitcase. It was old, and tended to creak and groan when used, so he would have to carry it to the top of Half-Blood Hill. He slowly opened the door, watching for any harpies. Just as he had expected, they had all since left. Nobody really expected anyone to leave. It was suicide. Percy smiled. For a normal Half-Blood, maybe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, looking over the camp he knew so well. This had been his only safe place, his home, for so long. He had made so many memories here. But it had all turned sour for him. He turned away and sprinted into the night.

Once he had put considerable distance between him and that _place,_ he stopped. He didn't actually have much of a plan. He pulled a crumpled map from his pocket, unfolding it and attempting to smooth out all the wrinkles. He was at Long Island. His finger wandered across the map, across Long Island, and a little past it. _Fire Island._ How ironic, a child of Poseidon hiding out of an island named for fire. That's where he would head.

Percy concentrated. Fire Island would be almost directly south of where he was. Being a son of Poseidon had its perks, one being a perfect sense of direction when he was near the sea. And he was on an island, for gods' sakes. He spun around- there. He would walk through the night tonight.

Before he began his journey, he pulled something out of his suitcase. It was a sort of necklace, with a pendant at the end depicting a snake coiled around a trident. He hid it under his shirt. The silver pendant was his only protection from the Ancient Greek world. It would hide his demigod scent, and his aura, effectively masking him from monsters. Plus, it would hide him from the prying eyes of the he had to do was go physically unnoticed. That wouldn't be very hard.

It had taken a lot of pressing the Hephaestus kids for info, and stealing of materials, to make this. No, he wasn't actually an idiot. He had just pretended, for- _that girl._

No point in standing around much longer. Percy would easily make it through the water to Long Island by morning, but it would take longer to travel across Long Island itself. He mentally smacked himself. It would have been so much easier to just jump into the ocean _in_ Camp Half-Blood. Oh well. He could see the ocean on this side of the island, just a little bit farther away. It would do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun came lazily up, sending bright rays across Long Island, and illuminating the sky. Percy was sad to see the stars retreat. He wished Apollo would wait just a little longer. It would be harder to hide in the daylight, and plus people at camp would notice he was missing.

Who was he kidding. Nobody cared anymore.

Percy strode across the beach, heading into the little town by the beach. He stopped, suddenly, when he heard a rustling in a little bush close to the road in front of him. Percy crept up to the bush and quickly parted the leaves, revealing a little girl's face. What struck him was look in the kid's eyes. In the piercing blue was the look of a hunter animal- pure terror.

"Go away. No more. Go away. Leave me alone!" she cried, backing away, waving a stick in front of herself like a shield. She couldn't have been more than eight. "Please... No more monsters..."

Where had Percy heard that before? _Oh._ It was exactly what Ann- she had said to Luke when he had found her. He blocked Annabeth from his mind. But, the girl's words touched him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really?" The little girl looked at him, suspicious.

"Really. What's your name?"

"Rosie."

"I know a place where you can be safe, Rosie. No monsters can get there. And, there are other people like you. They can teach you things, like how to fight monsters."

"You're lying," Rosie pouted.

"I never ever ever lie," Percy promised. But how would he get Rosie to camp without letting anyone know he was there? Something nagged him in the back of his mind. He knew about shadow traveling. So there had to be an equivalent with water, right? Water vapor was in the air all the time. Maybe he could use it to transport them to camp... and then leave, quickly, without anyone noticing.

"Grab my hand, Rosie." The little girl did. "I'm going to take us to the safe place. When we get there, I need you to run, very quickly, to the biggest house you see. There will be people there who can help you. Can you promise me you'll do that?" Rosie nodded sincerely. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. _Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound._ POP! Percy opened his eyes again. They'd made it! "Okay, go!" Percy told Rosie. She nodded, and ran. Percy vapor traveled out, right back to where he was originally.

It had worked perfectly. And he had possibly saved a little girl. _Hmmm._ Percy made his decision. This would be his life. Bringing demigods to camp. And, he didn't have to stop there. With his newfound vapor-traveling powers, he could travel all over the world, finding the demigods who hadn't been found by the protectors yet. It gave his life a purpose. He yawned. He'd go to Alaska to get a bit of sleep, maybe find a little hotel there. Yep, that sounded _amazing._ He'd really have to work on his powers. They really drained him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rosie stumbled on to a big porch, breathing hard. She knocked on the door, a little nervous at what she might find. A nice old man opened the door, smiling. There were big kids in there, too. They peered at her. It made her nervous, being looked at.

"What's your name, child?"

"Rosie. What is this place?"

The old man seemed taken aback at that. "Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for people who are half god."

"What?" asked Rosie, surprised.

"Who brought you here?"

"I don't know. A man who was wearing a hoodie. He had black hair and nice greenish eyes."

"Did he say his name?" This came from a blond-haired girl with startling grey eyes.

Rosie shrunk back. "no..."

The grey-eyed girl visibly sagged. A boy with the same color hair and a scar on his lip comforted her. Rosie noticed another boy, wearing all black with a pretty skull ring, glaring at the other girl and boy. "It's okay," soothed the old man. "Meeting dismissed. Rosie, let me explain where you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Special thanks to** **makaylamartin49, Guest, zimeli08, and Lavender5687 (Guest) for reviewing! In response to Lavender5687's comment, thanks :) and also, I will try to update once a week. I can't tell you a specific day or anything unfortunately, because my teachers like to torture me... sorry :(**

 **To the story:**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life at Camp was good.

Mostly.

Rosie was ten now. She'd been at Camp for two years, learning the first day that she was a daughter of Zeus. She didn't like it. All of a sudden, people started looking at her in awe, like she was magical or something. Like they expected her to all of a sudden cut down ten thousand monsters and then explode the world in a lightning bolt.

Newsflash: She wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

It was even worse because she was expected to live up to the legacy of her brother Jason and sister Thalia. She had only met Jason once, and she didn't like him. At all. He was too arrogant, and too caught up in his own problems. She was glad he was currently working as Praetor in Camp Jupiter.

Thalia was everything she had ever wanted in a big sister, though. She was always there for Rosie, even when she was on a hunt somewhere. Artemis understood that sisterhood is a very special thing, and would let Thalia visit Camp whenever Rosie needed her. She would listen to her problems, and offer her advice, and sometimes just let Rosie rant when she needed to. She would also help Rosie develop her powers. She'd told Rosie that she was exceptionally good, but Rosie had kept that to herself. She didn't want more attention.

The only person she really trusted was Erik. He was ten too, and had arrived only a few days after she had. They'd both been living with relatives who didn't believe them when the first time they met monsters. And most importantly, the same mysterious man had brought them both to Camp.

Erik was a son of Poseidon, and he had the exact opposite problem as Rosie. The entire camp apparently hated his older brother, Percy Jackson- and avoided Erik at all costs. Nobody would talk about him, either. "Oh, him?" they would say. "He was a guy who helped in the second Titan and Giant wars."

Thalia was the only one who would tell them the stories. But even then, she would suddenly get very sad whenever she started to talk about him. From what they heard, he was a great hero. But why did the camp hate him?

Erik and Rosie were sitting in a little clearing in the woods. This was Rosie's favorite spot to sit and think. It was so peaceful, and she would lie on her back in the grass, staring at the circle of blue sky ringed by redwoods. She could hear Erik breathing next to her. That was another thing she liked about him. He knew when she just needed the quiet of the woods.

But a sudden rustle behind Rosie shattered the silence. She whirled around, surprised, but only expecting to find a bird fluttering up from a bush. Instead, she came face-to-face with the Minotaur.

Rosie screamed, blasting the Minotaur with lightning, which made him stumble back in surprise. "Well!" he said. "I was hoping I could find a meal the easy way, but this'll do." He smiled, a twisted, evil smile, and brought up his axe above his head, ready to cleave Rosie in two. Erik jumped in front of her, unwilling to lose such a close friend, but as the axe came down the impossible happened.

A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed the axe right out of the Minotaur's hands. "How dare you," he growled. "You do not touch my family."

"I- I am sorry, milord... I didn't know..." The Minotaur was shaking in fear.

"You know very well that Camp is under my protection. You may tell your _friends"_ he spat "that the next one who touches my family will face the full wrath of Percy Jackson. Have fun in Tartarus." With that, he grabbed something in his pocket that grew to a full-length celestial bronze sword, with he quickly stabbed through the minotaur's heart.

"Percy?" asked Erik, slowly. The man flipped back his hood and grinned. His smile quickly faded. "Tell no one of this encounter. If anyone asks, Rosie shot the monster with lightning, creating an opportunity for you, Erik, to stab him in the heart. I was never here. Good luck, little brother, and farewell, cousin. We will meet again." he disappeared.

Rosie stood there, gaping at the spot Percy had been in a few seconds ago.

"He'd make a good combat teacher," said Erik.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was too close, Percy thought. Those two were lucky he had a special interest in them. He'd set up a sort of empathy link with them, so as soon as he could feel their fear, he had traveled to them.

If had been someone else, though… The Minotaur definitely would've had a much worse fate. But he never would've been able to forgive himself. Nobody hurts anyone under _his_ protection.

Especially not his family.

Percy was currently sitting on his bed, in his cabin in Alaska. The gods had no power here, and Percy liked the peace, so here he was, in the cabin he had built next to the woods. It was actually really nice. He'd built it with logs from the surrounding forest, and then blocked up any hole by pouring water over the cabin and then immediately freezing it in place. It worked remarkably well. The cabin was warm and cozy on the stormiest nights.

During he first few months of his self-imposed banishment, he had been constantly on the move. He usually slept in trees in random places. The one time he had crashed in a little motel, the next morning he woke up with hellhounds scratching at the door.

That had been a close call. Turns out, not only were there several different ones, one of them was the King of hellhounds. That had been an interesting battle. Percy had gone directly for the King, of course, which was probably the worst thing to do in the situation, but worked out for him. Surprised, the massive hellhound reacted slowly and Percy had been able to give him a nice gash on the muzzle. While he was preoccupied with this, Percy had flipped over his back and stabbed him through the heart. Much to his surprise, the other hellhounds had bowed down to him, calling him master. After killing their king, he had inherited the title. It came with some nice abilities, too- he could speak their language, shadow-travel, and run a ton faster than he should be able to. It was nice though. Turns out every hellhound is just a Mrs. O'Leary in disguise- they aren't really interested in killing demigods. They'll settle for a nice fresh cow or deer every now and then. Percy had immediately banned them from killing demigods, instead giving them permission to attack any monsters they see.

Percy fiddled with Riptide. He'd been getting reports of increased monster activity around America from the hellhounds. Something was getting more powerful, but whenever he located the source of power and gone to confront it, it was gone.

Percy was confident in his fighting skills. He wasn't afraid of material foes, but things he couldn't stick a sword in freaked him out. He didn't like this at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for how late this is :( Thanks to flynndavis, Jessie Gulotty (Guest), and zimeli08

Percy woke up to the sound of an alarm beeping. "Five more minutes…" he grumbled, trying to drown out the noise with his pillow before realizing which alarm it was. "Oh shoot." He slid out of bed, suddenly wide awake, the wooden floor of his cabin cold on his bare feet.

He hurriedly dressed in his typical jeans and blue shirt, throwing on his cloak. He'd designed it himself after stumbling upon a deposit of celestial bronze in the forest. The bronze was dented and scratched, full of dirt and snow and leaves. Clearly one of Hephaestus' failed projects. By that point in time, he had become rather handy with celestial bronze. At camp, all he had to do was ask one of the Hephaestus kids to make him for him, but he was all alone now, and he'd had to be pretty good at everything. He'd had this idea for quite a while, and he'd decided to test it out. It worked perfectly. The cloak looked pretty epic, he had to say, and it would turn into a beautiful set of bronze armor whenever he went into combat.

Percy took a glance at the radar, turning off the alarm. It had detected a large source of power in the middle of Kansas. Huh. That was new.

He was ready. He took a quick look around, just to make absolute sure he hadn't forgotten anything, before he stepped into the shadows.

He arrived at a campsite. He started to regret wearing jeans. He could practically see heat waves rising from the large, empty plain he had landed in. Dry grass crackled around his feet. He could hear people talking- demigods, probably, and some immortal being. Someone had gotten here before him. He crouched down, effectively hiding himself from the fight. He crept, slowly, toward where he heard the voices, waiting for just the right time to step in…

"Foolish demigods. You have played right into my hands."

Forget that. Nobody hurts his family.

Percy stood up, not prepared for what he saw. Tartarus. Percy's eyes narrowed. He had a score to settle with that one. But worse, the demigods who were attempting to fight him were the ones he hated most. The seven.

Well, the six now.

Tartarus saw him, and the surprise was evident on his usually emotionless face. "Well, well, what have we here? I thought you were still hiding out in your little base, P-"

In a flash, Percy's sword was at his neck. "Not another word, old friend," he whispered into the Primordial's ear. Tartarus threw him off with a blast of dark energy, but Percy flipped and landed on his feet in front of the primordial.

"Thanks for the distraction. I've been tracking this one for a while. I can take him from here," Percy said to the six behind him.

"No, you can't take him alone!" Jason tried to protest.

"Yes, I can. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Go."

"No. This is our fight, anyway!"

"Jason, always the arrogant one. You can stay if you want, but don't get involved."

"How did you know my name?"

Percy ducked, narrowly avoiding a blast of energy from Tartarus. "I don't have time for this. Just don't get involved."

Percy's cloak shifted into an intricate set of Greek armor. Jason was surprised, not because of the armor, but because of the symbol on the right shoulder. It was a snake wrapped around a trident. He'd never seen that before.

Percy turned his attention to the Primordial in front of him. "So, I'll be direct here. Who are you working for?"

"Classified."

"Aww, not even for a friend?" Percy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Nice try, little demigod."

"Fine, then. I guess you need a little motivation," Percy said, grabbing a sword from his belt and leaping towards Tartarus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What followed was a pretty epic battle.

Jason couldn't pin the dark-haired boy down, not even for a second. He slipped from one place to another like a shadow. Tartarus was having trouble- that much was evident.

Jason scowled. That should be him.

Finally, the boy landed on Tartarus' back, running up and flipping onto his shoulder. A flash of bronze and a large cut appeared in his neck. Tartarus fell to his knees, howling in pain. The sound of his knees hitting the ground rocked the plain and the grass rippled around him, sounding way too much like the roar of the ocean. The boy appeared in front of the fallen Primordial.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!" he said, waving his arms dramatically.

"No." choked out Tartarus.

"Fine then," the boy frowned. "I'll just end this."

He leapt towards the Primordial, sword raised high. It fell right through Tartarus' heart.

Tartarus howled in pain. Jason could see Tartarus flicker and slowly become more and more ghost-like. With a last bit of effort, he smiled. "When I fade… you take my powers…but also… my curse…"

The boy wasn't fazed. "Why do you think I didn't let these lovely demigods over here finish the job? I know very well about your curse, thank you."

With that, Tartarus faded out of existence.

The raven-haired boy cried out in pain. Six heads swiveled to face him. "Oh gods." He muttered. He turned back to the six.

The boy's expression was one of fear. "Ummm….GOTTA GO THANKS."

He snapped his fingers, drawing shadows around him.

"Wait!" Jason yelled. "What was that? Curse?"

But he was already gone, leaving Jason staring into nothing, listening only to the reply of the whispering grass.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while, my friends!

Okay. I suck... Sorry?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy appeared back in his cabin, stumbling slightly then collapsing onto his worn bed. He let out a sigh.

Stupid, stupid Tartarus. Why did it have to be him?

See, when the gods exiled him to the depths of his horrible pit, they added an extra precaution, in order to keep him harmless. They cursed him, causing him to relive any pain he directly caused another creature after its death. Being a Primordial, Tartarus didn't really care- he had a million ways to bypass his curse, including sending out his cronies to do his dirty work instead of going himself. But Percy wasn't as lucky.

Maybe he should've just let Jason 'help' him. Maybe he'd learn a lesson. Stupid boy. Why were the demigods even there? Surely they didn't think they could take down a Primordial on their own. Stupid, arrogant Jason. And now they'd be on a lookout for him! He'd have to up his defenses. He knew Ann-that girl especially would be curious. She doesn't know what's better left alone.

Percy growled to himself. He shouldn't care so much. They didn't mean anything to him. Probably just the pain messing with his head. He'd have to get used to it. At least it only lasted for a few minutes.

He heard a knock on the door. He instantly sat up, alert, but then relaxed as he sensed who it was.

"Come in, Shadow,"

A hellhound entered through the door. "Your Highness, you have a visitor."

"Thank you, Shadow. Ask them in."

Shadow turned to leave.

"And Shadow, let everyone know- from now on, I will be known as... _Eclipse_."

"Right. Will do, Y-Eclipse."

As Shadow left, he took another sniff at the air. The King smelled weird. He wondered what went on in Kansas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erik and Rosie sat side-by-side on Erik's bed, listening to the water flowing from the fountain in the wall. Rosie concentrated on making little gusts of wind, blowing the stream of water back and forth, while Erik busied himself making a little fish made of water swim through the air. Water was dripping all over the floor but Rosie knew that Erik wouldn't mind.

"Thalia's coming tomorrow." mentioned Rosie.

They both already knew.

Erik sighed and looked at Rosie, letting his fish disintegrate and fall on the floor, splashing water everywhere. "Are we going to tell her or not?" he asked, finally voicing what they both had been thinking.

Rosie dropped her gaze. She wasn't sure how Erik would react, but she finally blurted out, "Yes."

"She's my big sister, and my other best friend besides you, and I trust her with my life. You and me and her, we're family- I mean it metaphorically, but it's also technically true. And plus, she'll know what to do."

Erik touched her shoulder, and Rosie looked back up at him. "I agree. But nobody else can know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy watched Shadow leave, and heard him growl approval to the stranger who wanted to visit him. _If it's a demigod, I'll knock them out, shadow-travel to Camp Half-Blood, leave them, and move._ He instantly felt better. Maybe he should make plans more often. Actually, nah. Too boring.

In no way was he prepared for who came in the door.

Because draped in black, dark hair sparkling like stars, came Nyx.

Eclipse tensed, grabbing Riptide. "Why are you here?"

Nyx smiled, showing off her pointy teeth. "To welcome you to the clan, _brother._ "

Eclipse gaped.

"Oh yes. By killing Tartarus, you, in a sense, became him. Well," she frowned, "except part of his immortality, and evidently his good looks..." Eclipse glared at her.

"Wait- what do you mean?"

"You will have the same type of immortality as the Hunters- you can not be killed by disease or any other natural causes, and you will never age. But, you can be killed in battle. And I am just here to, you know, say hello. Hello!"

"Wow." Eclipse stared at his hands. "So I can, you know, use his powers and stuff? This is pretty cool. Not what I expected at all. But wait- so- I'm in charge of Tartarus?"

Nyx grinned. "Yes."

Eclipse looked confused. "So why can I be here? And not, you know, in the pit?"

"I guess that doesn't get passed on. By the way, this means that monsters will no longer think of you as a demigod. Your aura will be different, and so will your scent. A primordial's, for sure, but not the same as Tartarus', either. Actually, you will still keep your power over water. That makes you pretty dangerous." Nyx turned to Eclipse, all trace of humor gone from her eyes. "Percy-" "Eclipse, now." he interrupted. "Eclipse- you are a force to be reckoned with. Not only to monsters, Titans, Giants- to Olympus itself. Be careful."

"Yes, Nyx." Eclipse said softly.

Nyx turned to leave. "By the way, you should visit my palace soon. It'd be nice to chat with someone for once!"

"Sure thing! You're welcome anytime." Eclipse smiled and waved after her. As soon as she teleported away, he closed the door and slowly sank down to the floor. "Gods, what now?"


End file.
